List of Car Models featured in the Choro-Q series
Here is a list of car models featured in the Choro-Q series. To learn more about the car model, the car's description/real-life information, and what Choro-Q games it is featured in, click on the car name. Cars are listed in alphabetical order. In most Choro-Q games, the body has no effect on the overall performance of the car, as the parts equipped on the car usually determine the car's performance. In some cases, performance may be better than the real-life version of the car but in other cases performance may be worse than the real-life version. Choro-Q Wii is one of the games in the Choro-Q series where changing the car body will change some performance factors (primarily speed), and certain bodies in Choro-Q HG cannot have certain parts equipped (such as spoilers, front parts, and rear parts), which can affect performance. 9K31 Стрела-1 700 Series Shinkansen Alfa Romeo 155 (167) Alfa Romeo Giulia Alfa Romeo GTV Alfa Romeo SZ Aston Martin DB5 Aston Martin DB6 Austin Mini Cooper Austin-Healey Sprite (MkI) Alpine A110 Argo Max 6x6 (Off-Road Vehicle) Audi Quattro WRC Rally Car Audi R8 LM Race Car Audi TT Auto Union Rekordwagen Auto Union Sd.kfz.222 Autobianchi A112 Abarth Ball (No. 000 body) Battleship Yamato Black Shadow BMW 2002 BMW 3-Series Sedan (E46) BMW 7-Series (E65) BMW Isetta BMW M Coupe BMW M1 BMW M3 (E30) BMW X5 BMW Z3 Bowl of Ramen Bugatti EB110 Buggy Buick Roadmaster Cadillac Eldorado Cadillac Eldorado Seville Caterham Seven Caterpillar 789 (Dump Truck) Chaparral 2A Chaparral 2D Chevrolet 3100 Pickup Chevrolet Astro Chevrolet Bel Air Chevrolet Bel Air Impala Sport Coupe Chevrolet Caprice Chevrolet Corvette (C1) Chevrolet Corvette (C3) Chevrolet Corvette SS Race Car Chevrolet Fleetmaster Woody Station Wagon Choro-Q 4WD Revolution Hybrid Choro-Q Deck System FGX Choro-Q Motors Qi Choro-Q Motors QQ Choro-Q Motors U Chrysler Imperial (TDF PO-1 "Pointer") Chrysler PT Cruiser Citroen 2CV Citroen DS Classic Robot Toy Daihatsu Bee Daihatsu Copen (L880K) Daihatsu Midget Daihatsu Midget II Daihatsu Naked Daihatsu YRV Daimler-Benz Panzerspähwagen Sd.Kfz. 231 DeLorean DMC-12 DeTomaso Pantera Divco 300C Dodge Ram Dodge Viper GTS Dodge Viper RT/10 Dome ZERO Dragon Gunner Duck (Choro-Q HG series) Duck (Choro-Q Wii) Dune Buggy E4 Shinkansen Ferrari 156 F1 Sharknose Ferrari 250 GTO Ferrari 456 Ferrari 512 BB Ferrari Daytona Coupe Ferrari Dino 246 GT Ferrari F2001 Ferrari F40 Ferrari F50 Ferrari Testarossa FHI (Volvo) Asterope Fiat 500 FMR TG500 Foden S21 Ford Escort RS Cosworth Ford F-250 Ford Focus WRC (Road Version) Ford Focus WRC Rally Car Ford GT40 Ford GT40 (with Spider Legs) Ford RS200 Ford Thunderbird Fuji Cabin Game of Life Car GAZ BRDM-2 (Armored Car) General Dynamics M1 Abrams (Tank) Go-Kart GM Firebird III Concept GM TDH 5303 Grove GMK 4070 Guy Invincible Henschel Pz.Kpfw.VI Tiger (Tank) Hino Contessa 1300 Hino MH Fire Truck Hino Profia Cement Mixer Hino Rainbow Bus Honda Accord (CL) Honda Accord SiR Wagon (CH9) Honda City Turbo II (AA) Honda Civic (EG) Honda Civic (EP) Honda Civic Type R (EK) Honda CR-V Honda CR-X Honda Edix Honda Fit Honda HR-V (GH) Honda Integra Type R (DC2) Honda Life Honda NSX (NA1) Honda NSX (NA2) Honda Odyssey (RA) Honda Odyssey (RB) Honda S-MX Honda S800 Honda S2000 (AP1) Honda Stepwgn (RF1/RF2) Honda Stepwgn (RF3/RF4) Honda Stepwgn (RG1/RG2) Honda Today Police Car Honda Vamos Honda Z (1960's model) Honda Z (PA1) Hummer H1 (HMCO) Hummer H1 (HMMWV) Isuzu Bellet GT Isuzu BXD-30 Isuzu Cubic City Bus Isuzu Cubic City Bus (Conspiracy Entertainment livery) Isuzu Elf Cargo Truck Isuzu Elf Garbage Truck Isuzu Giga Decorated Truck Isuzu MU Isuzu VehiCROSS (UGS250) Iwata Origin Jack Frost Mobile Jaguar E-Type Jaguar XJ220 Jaguar XJR-9 Jeep CJ-5 Jeep CJ-7 Jeep Grand Cherokee Jeep Wrangler (TJ) JNR Class C12 Tank Engine Kamitake Kamikaze Kayari-buta Komatsu 330M (Dump Truck) Komatsu WA 450 Kurogane Baby Noodle Vendor Van Laboratory Car Ladybug Lamborghini Countach Lamborghini Diablo Lamborghini Miura Lancia Aprilia Lancia Delta Integrale (831) Lancia Delta Integrale Rally Car (831) Lancia Stratos Lancia Stratos Rally Car Land Rover 109 Series III Land Rover Range Rover Classic Lincoln Continental Mark VI Lincoln Futura Locomotive Lotus 72 D Lotus Elise (Type M111) Lotus Esprit (Type 114) Lotus Esprit Turbo (Type 82) Lotus Europa (Type 74) [[Mach 5 (Speed Racer)|Mach 5 (Speed Racer)]] Mack RW Super-Liner MAD Special Mazda 767 Mazda 787B Mazda Atenza Mazda AZ-1 Mazda Carol 360 Mazda Cosmo Sport 110S Mazda MX-5 (NA) Mazda Roadster (NB) Mazda Roadster (NC) Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) Mazda RX-7 (SA22C) Mazda RX-8 (SE3P) Mazda Savanna RX-3 McLaren F1 McLaren F1 LM Mercedes-Benz 300SL (W198) Mercedes-Benz A-Class (W168) Mercedes-Benz CE (C124) Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR (C208) Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR Race Car (C208) Mercedes-Benz S-Class (W220) Mercedes-Benz Sauber C11 Mercedes-Benz SK Tow Truck Mercedes-Benz SL (R129) Mercedes-Benz Vision SLR Concept Mini Cooper (R53) Mini Cooper S (R53) Mitsubishi FTO Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Star City Bus Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Fire Truck Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Fire Truck (K201) Mitsubishi Fuso Canter Garbage Truck Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 Mitsubishi GTO (Z15A) Mitsubishi GTO (Z16A) Mitsubishi i-MiEV Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI (CP9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car (CP9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (CT9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (CT9A) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (CZ4A) Mitsubishi Lancer EX Mitsubishi Lancer Wagon Mitsubishi Legnum Mitsubishi Pajero (V20) Mitsubishi Pajero (V60) Mitsubishi Pajero (V80) Mitsubishi Starion (A187A) Mitsubishi Type 61 (Tank) Mitsubishi Type 62 (Tank) Mitsubishi Type 74 (Tank) Mitsuoka Orochi Moai Morgan 4/4 Neoplan Cityliner Nissan 180SX (RPS13) Nissan Caravan Ambulance Nissan Cedric (Y31) Police Car Nissan Cube (Z11) Nissan Cube (Z12) Nissan Elgrand (E51) Nissan Elgrand (E52) Nissan Fairlady 2000 (SR311) Nissan Fairlady Z (GCZ32) Nissan Fairlady Z (GCZ32) Police Car Nissan Fairlady Z (S30) Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) Nissan Fairlady Z (Z34) Nissan Figaro Nissan Gloria (A30) Nissan GT-R (R35) Nissan GT-R Concept Nissan Infiniti Q45 Hearse (G50) Nissan Judo Concept Nissan Largo Nissan Laurel 2000SGX (C130) Nissan Pickup Nissan March (K11) Nissan March (K12) Nissan March (K13) Nissan President (HG50) Nissan Prince Clipper (T65) Nissan Primera (P10) Nissan Primera Sportwagon (P12) Nissan R390 GT1 Nissan R89C Nissan R90CP Nissan Serena (C26) Nissan Sileighty Nissan Silvia (S13) Nissan Silvia (S15) Nissan Skyline (C10) Nissan Skyline (R30) Nissan Skyline Coupe (V35) Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR32) Police Car Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR33) Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) Nissan Skyline GT-R (KPGC10) Nissan Skyline HT2000 GT-R (KPGC110) Nissan Skyline Super Silhouette Race Car Nissan Space Arrow Diesel (Bus) Nissan Stagea Nissan Sunny Truck Nissan Teana (J31) Nissan Terrano (WD21) Nissan Terrano II (R20) Nissan X-Trail (T30) Nissan X-Trail (T31) Panda/Tiger Float Peach Town Car "Penny Racers" Car (F1 Car) Peugeot 206 WRC Peugeot 406 Playstation 2 Memory Card Plymouth Belvedere Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1973 model) Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1979 model) Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (W87) Pontiac GTO Pop-Up Pirate Porsche 911 Carrera (996) Porsche 911 Carrera 4S Porsche 911 Turbo (964) Porsche 911 Turbo (993) Porsche 935 Turbo Martini Pullback Engine Pumpkin Carriage Renault 5 Turbo 2 Renault Twingo Rocking Horse Rolls-Royce Phantom VI Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph Rover 220 GSi Turbo Scammell Routeman Mobile Crane Shachihoko Shelby Cobra 427 Shelby GT500 Skull Smart fortwo Snail Snowman Sleigh Steyr-Puch Pinzgauer (Combine) Stove Top with Earthen Pot Car Studebaker Commander Subaru 360 Subaru Impreza (GH) Subaru Impreza Rally Car (GC) Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GC) Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GD) Subaru Impreza WRX STi Wagon (GG) Subaru Legacy B4 (BL) Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BG) Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BH) Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon (BP) Subaru R2 Subaru Sambar Bakery Delivery Truck Super Chicken Racer Suzuki Alto Works Suzuki Carry Noodle Vendor Truck Suzuki Fronte Coupe Suzuki GSX 1300 R Hayabusa Suzuki Jimny Suzuki Kei Suzuki MR Wagon Suzuki Swift Suzuki Wagon R Thrust 2 Toilet Car Tomica Hyper Blue Police Sonic Runner Toyota 2000GT (MF10) Toyota 2000GT Shelby Racing Division (MF10) Toyota Altezza (SXE10) Toyota bB (NCP31) Toyota bB (2nd Generation) Toyota Caldina Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC) Toyota Celica (TA22) Toyota Celica (ZZT231) Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST183/ST185) Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) Toyota Celica Supra (MA60) Toyota Celsior (UCF30) Toyota Century Toyota Corolla (E120) Toyota Corolla Levin (AE86) Toyota Corolla Levin (TE27) Toyota Crown 150 Police Car Toyota Crown Athlete Toyota Crown Coupe (S60) Toyota Crown Police Car (1970's model) Toyota Crown Taxi Toyota Dyna Fuel Truck Toyota Dyna Garbage Truck Toyota Dyna Ladder Fire Truck Toyota Dyna Marriage Furniture Delivery Truck Toyota Dyna Postal Truck Toyota Dyna Tow Truck Toyota Dyna Vacuum Truck Toyota Estima (1st Generation) Toyota Estima (2nd Generation) Toyota GT-One (TS020) Toyota GT-One Race Car (TS020) Toyota Harrier Toyota HiMedic (early 1990s model) Toyota HiMedic (late 1990s model) Toyota Ipsum Toyota ist Toyota Land Cruiser (J70) Toyota Land Cruiser FJ40 Toyota Mega Cruiser Toyota MR2 (AW11) Toyota MR2 (SW20) Toyota Opa Toyota Pod Concept Toyota Prius (NHW10) Toyota Prius (NHW20) Toyota QuickDelivery Ice Cream Van Toyota Raum Toyota RAV4 (XA10) Toyota RAV4 (XA20) Toyota Soarer (Z40) Toyota Sports 800 Toyota Sprinter Trueno (AE86) Toyota Starlet (KP61) Toyota Supra (JZA80) Toyota Vitz (1st Generation) Toyota Vitz (2nd Generation) Toyota Vitz RS Toyota Will VI Toyota Will VS Toyota Wish Tucker '48 Tunnel Racer Type 90 Kyu-maru Tyrrell P34 Ford United Defense M2 Bradley (Tank) V-Jump (Monthly Magazine) Volkswagen Baja Bug Volkswagen Beetle (Type 1) Volkswagen Golf (Type 17) Volkswagen Golf (Type 1J) Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Volkswagen Schwimmwagen (Type 166) Volkswagen Type 2 Wayne Street Sweeper White 3000 Tilt Cab Willys Jeep XCar (Doody) Yatter-Wan Zubat Car